The weird story that, to someone could be good!
by Evilknife
Summary: lookie,lookie! A bad story!Written by an authoress with 0 self esteem! Look this is warriors with new apprentices and a new story...sorta i'll explain later if i remember.Look, read the story or it's off with yer head! no, just kidding.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone again! I'm writing this story because I realized there are not many stories about Rainwhisker out there…… O.K. O.K. I am also very VERY bored. Ya well I added a few apprentices just so ya know. I will now list them.**_

_**Spottedpaw, ThunderClan.**_

_**Tabby, ginger,white-chested,black-pawed,extremely-spotted-tailed, she-cat with icecicle eyes.**_

_**Mentor, Rainwhisker.**_

_**Rippedpaw, ThunderClan.**_

_**Black tom with amber eyes and a ripped right eye.**_

_**Mentor, Brightheart**_

_**Livepaw, ShawdowClan**_

_**Ginger she-cat with green eyes.**_

_**Mentor, Nightwing.**_

_**Sparrowpaw, Windclan**_

_**Red and black tom with orange eyes.**_

_**Mentor, Onewhisker.**_

_**Flamepaw, Riverclan.**_

_**Deep red tom with amber eyes.**_

_**Mentor, Hawkfrost.**_

_**Rushingpaw, Riverclan.**_

_**Grey, almost silver she-cat with deep blue eyes.**_

_**Mentor, Leopardstar.**_

**_Ya, ya, laugh it up, bad names I know,I know. Anyway it will be going back and forth between ALL, I repeat ALL, of these cats. As a little side note I laugh at all of you people who thought that Brightheart would never get an apprentice. Yes, Rippedpaw cannot see out of his right eye, therefore, he is handicapped and Brightheart is his mentor. So ummmm… I'll probally get the next chapter up tomorrow, c'ya!_**

_**P.S. ………… I am quiet sorry if this story is no good, really.**_


	2. ummm this is the begging part 2 right

'_**Lo people! This isn't exactly up by tomorrow I know, and I'm sorry. I was told I was goin to Niagara Falls soon so ya know, I kinda forgot. Well I'd better get started this is gonna be a short chapter by the way. Brace yourselves!**_

DISCLAIMER: I OWN…… absoulotely nothing!

"Spottedpaw!"

"Yes Rainwhisker?"

" Sorreltail and I are going on a Hunting patrol, would you like to come?"

"As long as I don't get mauled by a badger, yes!"

A snort of amusement came from the other side of the den.

"Ya, ya, ya, laugh it up Spiderpaw! Wait 'till a badger comes straight in and poof! You're gone!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!HAAAAAAHAHAAAAA!"

"Ummmm…… Whitepaw it wasn't that funny." All the apprentices stared at Whitepaw, what Spottedpaw had said had been funny but, Whitepaw was laughing non-stop.

"Rippedpaw?"

"What?"

"Would you do something about her?"

"Will you get me another mouse?"

"No way!"

"Alright then no deal."

"Grrrrrrr… Fine! I'll get you another mouse if you make her stop laughing!" Hissed the short-tempered apprentice. Icecicle eyes gleaming with regret.

"Spottedpaw! You never answered my question."

"Ya I'll come. Just let me get this mouse really quick so Whitepaw doesn't die."

"Alright…I guess." He mewed, slightly annoyed that his apprentice was so wrapped up in stupid things like this, when Whitepaw was only pretending.

"Rainwhisker! Are we going or not?"

"Hold on Sorreltail, Spottedpaw is……right there. Alright lets' go!"

Everything was still, nothing gave its location away. Three figures stood atop a hill talking anxiously about things nothing but them could understand. A shrill cry erupted from the one in the middle of the trio. The slightly larger figures hissed what seemed to be a warning. At that moment the trio charged forward, seeming not to care where they were going, not caring what was in their path. They stopped abrubtedly at the edge of a stream.

"Rainwhisker! All I'm mewing about is the fact that Leopardstar seemed to close to Blackstar last gathering. I'm not saying I care! It was just a simple statement!"

"Sorreltail………look…Leopardstar and Blackstar have always been rather close. It's only because they… well share the same general ideas I guess.

"Rainwhisker! You know as well as I do that your trying to convince yourself to!" The Tortoise-shell warrior mewed do the dark gray one, her mew level, but strong and angry.

"Look both of you! We aren't getting anywhere by arguing like this! The multi-colored apprentice yowled

"If you wanna do something about this, then lets' get our flea-ridden pelts over to Riverclan! If we don't then lets' continue." She mewed, calmer this time. The two warriors stood as if their paws were stuck to the bare earth by the river, staring at the apprentice who was usually reckless and uncaring about a lot of things was telling _them_ to use some common-sense.

"What!"

"Spottedpaw, did you just mew something that made sense?" Her lip curled.

"Did I? I didn't notice!" she spat, eyes gleaming angrily.

"I'm only kidding," she mewed in her usual tone, eyes now as dim as they usually were. "Now are we gonna hunt or stand here, letting our brains rot away until cats can mistake them for crow-food?" She asked and then bounded away into the growing darkness. Sorreltail and Rainwhisker exchanged confused looks before bounding away after her.

**_The end o' chapter 2, you probably didn't like it but, I had fun writing so, if you didn't get anything out of it I did. Yay! Not just yay because I had fun but yay because I'm listening to Panic! At the disco. Right now! Super yay! Well I'm gonna wrap this part up so I don't make all of you guys really bored. See ya!_**


	3. GAHHHH! EVIL TICK DUTY!

**_Lo' people! I'm gonna come straight out and answer the question I have received. Na, I didn't_** **_really plan for it to be serious, I just kinda wanted to type something the day I posted it, and I was in a good mood when I typed chapter two, so it kinda worked out really weird. The first three chapters where really just kinda describing what kind of story this is. Number four is probably going to be the actual story. I dunno, it could be like these ones, it all depends on how I feel. Brace yourselves!WAIT! sorry this came out so late._**

Disclaimer: Nothing owns me and I own nothing. Deal?

LOOKIE, LOOKIE! THE STORIES ABOUT TO BEGIN!

"Sorreltail? Sorreltail? Sorreltail. Sorreltail. SORRELTAIL YOU PILE OF MOUSE DUNG! WAKE UP!"

"No, I don't want to go on a hunting patrol Brackenfur let me sleep."

"Sorreltail you realize that this is ummmmmm…Tigerstar!" The mysterious voice mewed, far from quiet.

"That's right I'm Tigerstar, here to ummmmmm………kill you?"

"Spottedpaw you can do better than that!"

"Why don't you try it Rippedpaw?" She spat, angry If not furious.

"Because…uhhh… my other eye hurts right now and I can't see very well. Okay?"

"No not really. See theres a tick stuck at the base of my tail and…."

"I don't care how you feel!" Get Sorreltail up before Firestar gives us tick duty for being late."

"Well, if you don't want tick duty then come and help me!"

"Fine… watch and learn."

"I'll try. But it's hard when you aren't teaching anything."

"Sorreltail, you are about a mouse length from looking like Brightheart. Get up. NOW."

"Huh-wha?"

"Beginners luck!"

"Didn't look like it."

"What are you two doing this is the _warriors_ den!" She yowled.

"Sorreltail! Sorreltail! Don't scare all the prey off! Firestar wants you. Sorry, sorry."

"That's ok… I guess. As long as you go away now, I won't rip you to shreds for inturupting the best dream ever."

"Ummmm… is it ok if I wake up Sootfur too?"

"I guess, he wakes up pretty fast. Stand back though." Sorreltail mewed still slightly annoyed.

"Sootfur? Firestar wants you." She purred. The two apprentices looked shooked at the warriors tone.

"No one_ purrs _Sootfur…… I think…maybe his brother does." Spottedpaw whispered to Rippedpaw.

"I guess Sorreltail does." He replied calmly to the odd she-cat, giving away not even a speck the he was as shocked as her.

Sootfurs leg twitched a little but besides that he didn't move.

"Uhhhhhh…… Sorreltail?"

The tortoiseshell warriors head snapped in Spottedpaws dierection.

"What?" She hissed.

"Maybe Rippedpaw should try." She mewed a twinge of regret following. Sorreltails morning moods weren't the greatest in the world.

"Why? Don't think I'm doing good enough?" She hissed.

"No! Ummmmmm….yes! Oh dung I'm dead."

A loud yowl awoke……all who inhabit Thunderclan. Now I tell you this girl is crazy! I think I'm gonna quit! Unless someone hands me an overly large check………oh… well…it's decided then! I'll take my overly large check and narrate this story till I die! If that's ok with everyone………Anyway! A loud yowl awoke Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan. He sleepily poked his muzzle outside of his cave thing, then followed by his body, and then his tail, and then probably followed by some fleas who are hoping to get a meal. The sight he saw was… extremely odd! What he saw was this, all of Thunderclan was gathered in a circle…watching Sorreltail trying to kill Spottedpaw.

"Not again!" Firestar groaned, not eager to make both a warrior _and _an apprentice get tick duty.

He leaped on to the highrock and let out an angry yowl. Unfortunately Spottedpaw stopped and Sorreltail didn't.

"Gotcha!" Sorreltail yowled as she pounced at Spottedpaw, unfortunately for her, missing by a mouse length.

"Sorreltail!" Yowled Firestar, "Listen to me you two! Or one!" He said giving Sorreltail a glare "This happened yesterday and I let you off easy! But it's not going to be the same today! So I'm going to come straight out and give you your punishments! Sorreltail, you get tick duty! Spottedpaw, you get……… to help Cinderpelt and Leafpaw? I don't know anymore, I'm to angry! Just make yourself usefull both of you! And Spottedpaw that doesn't mean staying out of everyone's way so they can get things done faster by sleeping!" He mewed as he saw her ears flick happily. His tail tip twitched as he leapt down from the highrock, and started toward his den, Sandstorm glancing after him.

"Nice going Spottedpaw, now I've got tick duty. Thanks a lot!"

"Well at least today's not mouse bile day." She muttered silently thanking StarClan.

"Spottedpaw hurry!" Leafpaw mewed obviously happy that she had someone to talk to while she, gathered moss, leaves, ect. ect. "Today's mouse bile day!"

Her mouth dropped. _Yesterday_ was supposed to be mouse bile day!

"B-but Leafpaw! Yesterday was mouse bile day!"

"Yes, but the elders didn't have any ticks yesterday, so were doing that today! Once we finish that you'll be free!" She cursed under her breath, she always had the worst luck. Not only did she have to put up with mouse bile, which made her vomit, no serious. But she also had to work with Sorreltail, who would do her best to make her day, mouse dung. She had no choice. She reluctantly followed Leafpaw to the elders den.

**_Why is it that whenever cats go to find Firestar in the new prophecy that he is always with Sandstorm? The world may never know, heck Starclan may never know! God may never know! Or will they? Anyway, I'm in a good mood right now and if you want the fourth chapter soon then…uhhh……wait patiently until it's up? Review……… if you dare!WAIT! DON'T REVIEW YET! I need myspace friends, any volunteers?the name I have given myself there is:_** If you even… care I'm****dead**_.Sooo…REVIEW…IF YOU DARE!_**


End file.
